Kabedon
by Kay desu
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari Taufan yang terlambat dan Kereta yang penuh. Warning :Gaje,awas mata picek,awas fujonya kambuh/digaplok. Pair :always Halitau/plak


**Berawal dari Taufan yang terlambat dan kereta yang penuh.**

**Disclaimer :Boboiboy milik Animonsta.**

**Warn :Pokoknya warning!/plak.**

**Pair :always Halitau/dibakar.**

Taufan membuka matanya.Matahari bersinar lebih terang dari biasa nya.

Pemuda bermata shappire itu bangkit dan tercenung beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjerit panik.

"Aku terlambat!!!"

Taufan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Jika tak mau terlambat maka ia harus berlari mengejar kereta yang berangkat 3 menit lagi.Nafas nya tersengal saat kakinya menapaki stasiun.Taufan tersenyum lebar melihat pintu kereta yang baru terbuka.Ia tepat waktu.

"Hah..untung masih sempat."

Taufan melangkah menaiki kereta dengan tujuan sekolahnya itu.

'Minggir!'

'Hey! Kau menginjak kakiku!'

'Huwahhh...mama!!!'

"Eh?"

Pintu kereta tertutup dan Taufan baru menyadari seberapa padat kereta yang sedang ia naiki ini.

"Uagh?!"

Tubuhnya terhimpit di antara banyak orang.Taufan berusaha bertahan sampai stasiun tujuannya.

_'Bersabarlah Fan..sebentar lagi kau akan sampai di stasiun tujuanmu'_ Taufan membatin lelah.Ia merasa pengap dan gerah berada di dalam kerumunan manusia ini.Tinggal 2 stasiun lagi sebelum Taufan sampai

Di tempat tujuannya.Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada memakan biskuit Yaya.

"Astaga..aku harus memasang lebih banyak alarm besok!"

Kini taufan menyesal karena bergadang menyelesaikan game nya semalaman. Seharusnya ia tidur saja!Pasti tidak akan terlambat dan harus berdesakan di kereta seperti ini! Apalagi ia merasa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya.

**_'Stasiun berikutnya,stasiun cinta dan kasih sayang'_**

Taufan tersentak dan refleks berjalan menuju pintu kereta.Ia akan segera sampai di stasiun tujuan nya.Taufan juga masih bertanya tanya mengapa nama stasiun tempatnya berhenti itu sangat antimainstream.Tepat saat ia berada di depan pintu yang masih tertutup,tubuhnya dihimpit oleh seseorang.

"H-hey! Menyingkir sedikit!"

"Apa kau tidak lihat kereta ini penuh?"

Taufan mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban dingin _Pemuda_ yang menghimpitnya.Tubuhnya membatu di antara pintu kereta dan pemuda yang menghimpitnya.Ia sedang di-kabedon oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.Melihat kata 'kabedon' wajah taufan sedikit memerah.Apalagi aroma mint segar yang menguar dari tubuh kekar dihadapannya ini membuat taufan merasa semakin nyaman.

"Kau juga terlambat? Taufan?"

"Darimana kau tau namaku?!"

_Pemuda_ dihadapannya mendecak membuat taufan merasa semakin jengkel.

"Ada di seragam mu bodoh."

"Hey! Aku tidak bodoh! Dan jaga kata kata--uwahh?!"

CKITT!!!

CHU!

Taufan membeku.Ia dapat merasakan benda kenyal itu menyentuh bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah seketika.Pintu kereta terbuka dan Taufan bisa merasakan tangannya digenggam erat.

"Jangan menghalangi jalan bodoh."

Taufan masih terdiam dan mencerna kejadian tadi secara perlahan._Pemuda_ itu berbisik di telinga Taufan.

"Aku duluan,Taufan."

Setelah itu wajah taufan memerah sempurna.Ia baru saja di cium oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal dan satu sekolah dengannya.Ahh..bukan.Taufan ingat namanya tadi.

"Hali..Halilintar."

Wajah Taufan bertambah merah.Ia melihat jam di ponsel nya dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.Untuk kali ini saja,semoga ia selamat dari bungkusan biskuit Yaya.

Hali mendengus.Ia bangun terlambat. Andai semalam ia men-charger ponsel nya,pasti alarm akan membangunkannya seperti biasa.

"Ck! Sialan."

Wajah Hali bertambah muram melihat kereta yang penuh.Ia masuk dengan cepat dan menerobos beberapa manusia lain di hadapannya.Untuk beberapa saat ia mendecak kesal.Sampai ia melihat Seseorang menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan yang sedang ia pakai.

Hali menyeringai.Pemuda itu tampak suntuk berada dalam himpitan manusia lain.Meski terlambat setidaknya ia bisa melihat pemuda yang dicintainya.Pipi gembilnya,bibir ranumnya,surai hitamnya. Hali terhipnotis dengan sosok yang sedang ia tatap.Taufan.

**_'Stasiun berikutnya,Stasiun cinta dan kasih sayang'_**

Hali tersentak.Ia berjalan ke arah pintu mengikuti Taufan.Masa bodoh dengan nama stasiun yang anti mainstream.Ia mendekat dan mulai menghimpit tubuh mungil Taufan.

"H-hey! Menyingkir sedikit!"

"Apa kau tidak lihat kereta ini penuh?"

Hali terkekeh dalam hati mendengar dengusan Taufan.Dilihat dari dekat Taufan lebih manis.Hali ingin sekali mencium bibir ranum itu.Tapi stop.Hentikan.Ia tak boleh lepas kendali.Ini tempat umum. Seseorang,tolong sadarkan Hali.

"Kau juga terlambat? Taufan?"

"Dari mana kau tau namaku?!"

Hali mendecak karena ia kelepasan.

Jangan sampai Taufan tau kalau selama ini Hali selalu mengawasinya.Dan jangan sampai Taufan tau kalau galeri Hali penuh dengan berbagai macam fotonya.Ok.Itu berlebihan!

"Ada di seragam mu bodoh."

"Hey! Aku tidak bodoh! Dan jaga kata kata--uwahh?!"

Kereta berhenti mendadak membuat tubuh Hali terdorong oleh segerombol manusia dibelakangnya.Menyebabkan bibir dinginnya membungkam mulut bawel Taufan.Hali cepat cepat menarik kepalanya lagi.Harus.Jika tidak Ia akan keterusan dan mengulum bibir ranum yang terasa manis itu.

Reaksi Taufan hanya terdiam.Sosok nya membeku.Hali menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Taufan tidak berteriak atau apalah yang akan membuat telinga nya sakit pagi ini.Pintu terbuka mengalihkan atensi Hali.Ia memberanikan diri menarik pergelangan tangan Taufan kemudian berbisik lembut di telinga nya.

"Aku duluan,Taufan."

Kemudian berlari karena kembali tersadar bahwa dirinya terlambat.Melupakan fakta bahwa Taufan juga terlambat.

**Hai~ QwQ**

**Ide laknat kembali nongol dalem kepala Kay,dan jadilah begini/digaplok.**

**Wah..wah..gak disangka ya Hali ternyata Stalker handal/dilempar ke empang.**

**Dan untuk nama stasiun nya jangan tanya kenapa namanya begitu,Kay juga ga tau kenapa namanya begitu/dibakar.**

**Semoga suka ya Halitau nya/slapp.**

**Jaa~**


End file.
